The inventive concepts described herein relate to a nonvolatile memory device and a programming method thereof.
Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile semiconductor memory devices and nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices. The nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices retain data stored therein even at power-off; data stored in the nonvolatile semiconductor memory device is permanent or reprogrammable, depending upon the fabrication technology used. The nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices are used for user data storage and program and microcode storage in a wide variety of applications: computers, avionics, telecommunications, and consumer electronics industries.
As a nonvolatile memory, a floating gate type flash memory is widely used which is configured to store bit information by injecting charge in a floating gate made up of polysilicon. The flash memory may be configured to include single level cells (SLCs each of which stores one of two states (e.g., 1 and 0) or multi-level cells (MLCs) each of which stores one of four states (e.g., 11, 01, 00, and 10).
Coupling arises between a common source line and a line (e.g., a bit line) adjacent thereto at a programming operation of the flash memory, thereby causing an unintended variation in a level of the common source line.